Left Outside Alone
by Rk-chan
Summary: Songfic. Acontece o que todos esperavam, mas será que era o que eles queriam. Hermione se envolve com Harry e acaba descobrindo que este foi maior erro da sua vida. (Pós-Hogwarts e COMPLETA)


**Left Outside Alone**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Eu não sou J.K. Rowling e muito menos quero ganhar dinheiro escrevendo merda. Um dia, quem sabe, quando eu escrever algo que preste.

**Summary: **Songfic.Acontece o que todos esperavam, mas será que era o que eles queriam. Hermione se envolve com Harry e acaba descobrindo que este foi maior erro da sua vida.(Pós-Hogwarts e COMPLETA)

**N/A**: Eu não sou H², pelo contrário. R/H até o fim. Tive a idéia pra essa fic, enquanto estava sentada esperando o resultado de um exame de sangue. Espero que gostem. A música é Left Outside Alone da Anastacia. Deixem Reviews, valeu!

* * *

E aqui estou eu. Sentada no confortável sofá da sala do nosso apartamento, vendo todos os erros que cometi passarem diante meus olhos e me encararem fixamente. Eu nem tenho um vira-tempo pra voltar atrás e não me deixar enganar novamente.

Sozinha.

Mais uma vez entre tantas, sozinha. A vida de sonhos e magia que eu tinha em Hogwarts se foi há anos e tudo o que restou de lá foram lembranças que com o passar do tempo ficam cada vez mais distorcidas. Não existe mais o "trio maravilha", nem as lutas contra Voldemort, nem as implicâncias de Malfoy, muito menos os almoços de domingo e férias na Toca. Tudo se foi. Inclusive você, mas não foi a primeira vez.

Foi naquele trem, aos meus onze anos, que você me cativou. Eu não sabia quem você era, ou o por que daquela cicatriz. Pra mim você era só o garoto legal que eu conheci e iria estudar comigo. Nunca imaginei que chegaríamos a esse ponto. Nunca quis que fossemos além da amizade, mas todos sempre disseram que você tinha sido feito pra mim, assim como eu tinha sido feita pra você e isso era lógico como dois e dois são quatro. Como sempre, a unanimidade é burra.

Não sei se devia ter aberto meus olhos e visto que não era isso que ia acontecer, que não era isso que eu queria, que não era isso que _você_ queria. Mas eu acreditei. Depois das aventuras, dificuldades, lutas contra os comensais e tudo o que passamos juntos, me deixei acreditar que tínhamos o encaixe perfeito, a medida exata, como todos insistiam em dizer. Todos colocaram em minha cabeça, talvez até na sua, que seriamos felizes, nos amávamos e iríamos ter a vida perfeita, como um sonho. Eles colocaram em nossas cabeças, mas não em nossos corações.

As vezes eu penso em nosso primeiro beijo. Ele foi tão perfeito, que me pergunto se não foi artificial, se, inconscientemente, não o planejamos.

Logo ali, à beira do lago, onde tantos casais começaram, e mais tantos terminaram. Mas eu só via o início, estava cega pela razão e pela lógica idiota que todos tinham criado.

O vento forte de setembro fazia com que vez ou outra eu pudesse ver aquilo que era sua marca, seu charme, mas que você tanto odiava. A cicatriz que tinha te dado a vida e te prometido a morte. E para a qual eu olhava incessantemente, enxergando através dela o início da minha linda vida de princesa Potter, marcado pelo balanço dos seus cabelos negros ao vento.

_All my life I've been waiting _

_(Toda a minha vida eu estive esperando)_

_  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way _

_(Por você pra trazer um conto de fadas pro meu caminho)_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning _

_(Estive vivendo numa fantasia sem sentido)_

_It's not okay I don't feel safe_

_(Isso não está certo, eu não me sinto segura)_

O sol estava tão lindo naquele dia, ele parecia tão feliz quanto nós. Parecia saber que a guerra tinha acabado, que não haveriam mais mortes e que todos seriam felizes. Iria começar uma nova vida ali, uma vida cheia de promessas e esperanças.

Pra ser sincera eu nunca tinha visto você me olhar daquele jeito e eu também nunca tinha sentido algo além de amizade perto de você. Só que dessa vez era diferente, tinha alguma coisa, que eu não conhecia, no ar . Você me olhava tão profundamente que eu achei que podia ler a minha alma, a minha mente, talvez até controlá-la. Me senti desconfortável com isso e desviei meu olhar do seu. Legilimência. Eu não me enganara. Hoje sei que você realmente lia minha mente. Você sabia que eu não queria aquilo, que estava confusa, mas assim mesmo prosseguiu.

Passo a passo você se aproximou, tão timidamente que nem parecíamos ser melhores amigos, eu congelei. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. A proximidade era tanta, que sem querer nossas mãos se tocaram, eu não lembro bem o que senti naquele momento, mas eu lembro de ter visto suas bochechas ficarem incrivelmente vermelhas, talvez não mais que as minhas, e sem que eu pudesse perceber nossos lábios se colaram. O primeiro toque, primeiro beijo, primeiro engano.

Depois daquele beijo não aconteceu mais nada demais entre nós. Parecíamos os amigos de sempre. Durante um bom tempo fingimos que aquilo não tinha sido de verdade, que não tinha acontecido.

Confesso que depois disso a culpa foi minha. Eu te procurei, não sei por que. Não sei mesmo. Talvez o fato de eu sempre querer ser certinha e racional não tenham me deixado aceitar que não éramos pra ser um do outro. Besteiras que logo se transformaram no segundo erro.

Esse foi o erro que custou mais caro, só hoje eu sei. Viramos o casal do ano. A manchete de todos os jornais que como antes continuavam insistindo na idéia de casal perfeito.

Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Tão perfeito quanto torta de abóbora.

_Left broken empty in despair_

_(Deixada em desespero)_

_Wanna breath can't find air _

_(Eu quero respirar, mas não encontro ar)_

_Thought you were sent from up above_

_(Pensei que você tinha sido enviado dos ceus)_

_But you and me never had love _

_(Mas nunca houve amor entre nós)_

_So much more I have to say _

_(Eu tenho tanto pra dizer)  
_

_Help me find a way  
(Me ajude a achar um caminho)_

No início tudo era realmente bonito, realmente romântico, flores, chocolates, pétalas de rosa caindo sobre nós em nossa primeira noite, carinhos, corujas no meio da madrugada... tudo o que qualquer garota podia querer.

Poucas vezes eu tinha tirado minha atenção dos livros pra pensar em relacionamentos e garotos, e você tornou realidade tudo em que eu desejei, parecia conhecer os meus pensamentos, você se adiantava às minhas vontades e mais que correspondia às minhas expectativas.

Eu me acostumei a você e meu coração se acomodou, se acostumou com seus carinhos e mimos. Minha boca, que nunca tinha sido de outra, além da sua, com seus beijos e meu corpo com o seu. Costume. Apenas costume e não amor.

Não casamos, um dia você esqueceu uma camisa em minha casa. No outro, a escova de dentes, depois uma calça, uma cueca e eu só me dei conta disso, quando _você_ esqueceu de ir pra casa. Nós estávamos morando juntos. Terceiro erro, mas perto dos outros, um nada, afinal, eu já tinha me acostumado mesmo.

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, acordávamos sorrindo um pro outro e você me dava um selinho. Depois do trabalho, jantávamos, fazíamos amor, ou não, e dormíamos. Nada mais que um rotineiro e fatigante fingimento de felicidade pra enganarmos a nós mesmos.

Você tinha deixado de ser o garotinho tímido que me impressionava a cada luta nova e eu tinha deixado de ser a menina teimosa que não aceitava quando você trocava os deveres por quadribol.

Apesar de iguais, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes. E eu comecei a me perguntar onde você estava, por que em seus olhos eu percebia nunca estava realmente comigo, não importasse o que estivéssemos fazendo. Era como se eu tivesse sempre sozinha.

Eu nunca realmente temi que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse, mas você não chegava mais no mesmo horário do trabalho. Havia sempre serviço a mais pra fazer. As vezes horas se passavam sem que você aparatasse nessa mesma sala onde estou agora. Eu nunca quis saber onde você estava, inconscientemente tinha medo de descobrir que era tudo uma maldita mentira.

Como sempre, eu me acostumei. Me acostumei com seus atrasos e sumiços. Me acostumei a ser deixada de lado, a ser segundo plano na sua nova vida.

Eu não consigo acreditar que anos e anos se passaram e eu me deixei levar por essa ilusão. Todos os dias acreditando que o amanhã ia ser diferente. Acreditando que você ia ser diferente. Acreditando que você não ia se sentir no direito de magoar as pessoas, de me magoar.

Mas agora eu estou indo embora. Estou só consolidando o que você fez há algum tempo e acabando com a mentira que criamos. Estou me dando a chance de ser feliz, e a você também. Cansei de ficar aqui sozinha, de não ter ninguém que me aquecesse quando eu sentisse frio. Cansei de fingir que era feliz e que gostava quando fazíamos amor. Cansei de estar acostumada. Cansei de não amar e não ser amada.

_And I wonder if you know_

_(E eu me pergunto se você sabe)_

_How it really feels _

_(Como que realmente é)_

_To be left outside alone_

_(Ser deixada de lado)_

_When it's cold out here _

_(Quando está frio aqui fora)_

_Well maybe you should know _

_(Bem, talvez você deva saber)_

_Just how it feels_

_(Como é)_

_To be left outside alone  
(Ser deixada de lado)_

_To be left outside alone_

_(Ser deixada de lado)_

Você está atrasado de novo, mas dessa vez eu não vou esperar você chegar. Não mesmo, e talvez você me agradeça por isso. Sinceramente, eu espero que não. Espero que você sofra por se ver sozinho. Por ver que foi deixado de lado. Por estar trocando de lugar comigo.

Não se preocupe, eu não te odeio. É só a raiva que estou sentindo que me faz pensar esse tipo de coisa. Raiva por todos esses anos que joguei fora. Todos esses anos que poderia ter sido feliz de verdade. Que poderia estar do lado de alguém que me amasse de verdade, e que eu amasse.

Eu tenho vontade de gritar quando penso nisso, quando penso no tempo perdido, nesse joguinho hipócrita em que me meti. Em quanto fomos idiotas em termos deixado, nossas vidas de lado por um fingimento.

_Why do you play me like a game?__  
(Por que você brinca comigo como se eu fosse um jogo?)_

_Always someone else to blame _

_(Sempre alguém pra receber a culpa)_

_  
Careless, helpless little man _

_(Descuidado, incapaz, homenzinho de nada)_

_Someday you might understand.  
(Algum dia talvez você entenda)_

Você deve pensar que eu não sei da sua outra vida. E que você não estava apaixonado por mim quando nos casamos, digo quando você veio morar aqui. Eu sempre soube. Vocês souberam esconder bem de todos, menos de mim, sua melhor amiga e esposa traída.

Tudo podia ter sido diferente se você não tivesse continuado com isso. Se você tivesse se importado com a minha felicidade, ao invés da felicidade dos tablóides bruxos.

Foi isso que eu fiz, me calei pela sua felicidade. Por que sabia que quando você chegava atrasado era por que estava com ela e estava feliz. Eu guardei seu segredo como uma boa amiga. Mas e você? Você continuou brincando comigo. Me fazendo acreditar em toda essa baboseira de felizes pra sempre.

Graças a Merlin não tivemos filhos. Você não queria, não comigo. Talvez você soubesse que um dia ou outro eu estaria sentada nesse sofá pronta pra ir embora, e que não era bom envolver mais gente nessa sujeira. Embora você a tenha envolvido nisso.

Eu não tenho raiva dela. Ela é só mais uma vítima nessa história toda. Vocês deviam estar juntos há séculos, mas você e sua ridícula mania de ser o centro das atenções não deixaram. Espero que pra ela você seja melhor do que foi pra mim. Espero que você a ame, de verdade.

_There's not much more to say _

_(Não tenho mais nada pra dizer)_

_But I hope you find a way_

_(Mas eu espero que você encontre um caminho)_

Não quero prolongar isso por mais nenhum minuto. Já bastam todos os anos em que sofri sem que nem eu mesma soubesse. Sem que eu mesma quisesse me ajudar.

Tenho certeza que depois que você entrar por aquela porta e vir que eu não estou mais aqui você também vai encontrar um jeito de ser feliz.

Espero que não nos vejamos mais. Mas, seja feliz.

Adeus,

Hermione J. Granger


End file.
